Truth will Prevail
by Trofel13
Summary: Hermione is about to head into her last year at Hogwarts when she finds out she is not who she thought she was her whole life she is really a pureblood and twin sister to the one and only Blaise Zabini. what will happen when she if forced to spend time with Draco Malfoy read and find out. This is my first Fanfic!
1. Truth revealed

**AN: Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction so I really hope you like it! I have the nest chapter in this story finished so I will upload it depending on how many reviews I get so if you want to keep reading then please review! Well here goes nothing! :D**

_**Chapter 1: Truth Revealed **_

The war is over. Every day I am so thankful that so many of my friends were able to make it through the war. Hogwarts sent letters to every student saying that everyone would be repeating the last year so I am a couple weeks from eighteen and going back to Hogwarts for my 7th year since I missed it the first time round. I am so excited when I got my letter it seemed a lot heavier than it had been in all of my other years and when I opened it I was ecstatic to see a shiny head girl badge slide out on my kitchen table.

I couldn't wait to go back I have already started packing and I still have two weeks of summer break left. My parents say I should slow down and enjoy my last year try not to be so uptight with my studies and have a little fun seeing as I won't be going back to school next year.

I thought that I would get a normal year for once without helping Harry and Ron fight Voldemort in all of his different forms. I never saw what happened coming it hit me head on and I struggled to keep my head afloat with all of my school work and drama but I'm getting ahead of myself you don't even know what set off all of the drama.

That is where my really story begins. My epic adventures with Harry and Ron are calming down and the adventures with Draco just beginning.

I was sitting at the kitchen table just a week after I had gotten my letter eating Lucky Charms the best cereal ever invented when my parents walking into the room looking really nervous. The second I caught on to the look on their faces I knew something was up and that it was not going to end well.

"Hermione, dear," my mother spoke in a timid voice. "We have something really important we have to tell you. Please before you freak out let us explain completely then what ever reaction you have will be fine. We would understand if you hated us we just hope that you will understand the reasons for everything we have done." Tears were falling from my mother's eyes and I was really starting to worry now what was going on.

"Mom, Dad what is going on, you know I could never hate either of you it has to be something pretty extreme if you're worried I could ever feel anything but love for you two?"

"Well sweetheart you see the thing is," My father looked down at his hands he seemed to be debating how to say what he was trying to tell me. "You're adopted."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me, and why were you so worried to tell me? This isn't that bad in fact it explains everything that has happened in my life I probably have some wizard blood in me this isn't a big deal you don't have to look so scared."

"Baby girl you didn't let me finish please let me get everything out before you freak as I know you will." He paused waiting for confirmation that I wouldn't interrupt when I nodded my head he started telling me the information that would change my life forever.

"I guess I should start at the beginning, eighteen years ago almost to the day a man and woman rang our doorbell with a small bundle in their arms. The woman was crying obviously very upset with what she was about to do. The man looked me in the eyes and started to explain about the wizarding world and a dark wizard name Lord Voldemort that wanted to take over. They explained that they were pure blood and so they were expected to join with the Dark Lord but they did not wish to and did not want their child to be harmed because of their choices they told me that the only way to keep you safe was to place you in the muggle world and hope that he would not find you. They told me that they would be able to occasionally get into contact to see how you were doing but would not always be able to speak with us. They told us that they would like for you name to be Hermione and that you were not to be told any of this until your seventeenth birthday when you were to come of age but because you were in the middle of a war we were forced to wait and when nothing happened we thought we could put it off longer we keep telling them that you were not ready that you needed time to relax after the war and they were okay with that but now that you are going off to school again we thought it would be better if you knew before you left and so here we are telling you. "

My father let out a huge breath after telling me everything and waited for me to process everything. Finally when I was able to speak again the only thing I was able to get out was "What are my parents' names?"

"Their names are Cecil and Amara Zabini and you have a brother named Blaise Zabini."

"Wait Zabini, as in best-friends with the Malfoys and Blaise Zabini the Slytherin that is always next to Malfoy as he calls me Mud blood."

"The very same, Hermione we are very sorry that we have kept this from you for so long but we did what we had to do and I hope you don't mind but the Zabinis will be here in about thirty seconds to meet the daughter and sister that they have all missed so dearly."

"What! NO!" but it was too late there was a whoosh of the floo and then the three Zabinis stood in my house all smiling like they had won the lottery.

This was not going to be the drama free year I expected!

**AN: I really hoped you all liked it. Sorry it was so short but I just needed to lye out the basics of the story I promise the next chapter is longer. Like I said at the top the next chapter is already written the more reviews the faster I post!**


	2. Oh! So that's what happened!

**AN: I am so so so so so so sorry! I know that I haven't posted for a while but I have an excuse. I have been crazy busy with exams and then my mom made me paint to house so I have had very little spare time and the time I did have I spent sleeping.**

**Thank you for the reviews but I expect a lot more because only a couple of you reviewed. I don't would like you to review no matter what you think I will take your criticism and make the story better so please make sure everyone reviews.**

**Anyway now to get on with the story!**

_**Chapter 2: Oh! So that's what happened!**_

I was so shocked I passed out when I came to I was lying on the couch with all of them to standing over me.

"Hermione, dear are you alright?" I heard who I was pretty sure was my mom ask. But my mind was still a little fuzzy so I couldn't be to sure.__I slowly nodded my head yes careful not to move my head to fast so that I didn't pass out again. I heard everyone sigh with relief I felt someone rap their arms around me I immediately knew it was my father since he always know exactly what to do to make me feel better. Right now all I wanted to be was held and comforted and he did exactly that.

I slowly sat up and looked around the room the Zabinis where at the other side of the room trying not to freak me out to much. I leaned into my father as I turn to face them I decided that I should at least talk to them to find out why they gave me up and why they came back now.

"I want you to tell me everything starting from the beginning." I stated with a fierce look on my face. Mr. Zabini sighed and turned to his wife they seemed to have a conversation with just their eyes before he turned back to look at me.

"Where to begin? Well let's see it all started with your mother's pregnancy, the Dark Lord was just rising to power at the time and was looking for a woman that could father his child in about fifteen years I don't know why he wanted to wait that long but because of that he was looking for a baby. When he found out that your mother was pregnant he declared that if it was as girl then he would take her as his bride when she became fifteen and she would father his child. He told us that this was a great honour and that we should hope that we would be so lucky as to have a girl. We were praying to every God that ever existed that we would have a boy so that our baby girl would not have to go through that horror. We never supported Voldemort and where working with the Order to bring him down but we did not want our child to suffer to bring him down. So when we found out that we were having twins and that one of them was a girl we obliviated the doctor into thinking it was only a boy and we hid the fact that we were also having a girl from everyone but the Malfoys who were also undercover to stop Voldemort. When you were born we came here, we had been searching for the perfect family and finally found one. We dropped you off and explained everyone we swore that we would come back one day to bring you back to family. When Voldemort disappeared the first time but your mother who is a seer by the way say a vision of him coming back and so we didn't come get you. The second the final war was over we got in contact with your parents and planned this meeting."

By the end of Mr. Zabini's explanation I was I tears, I got up from the couch and launched myself at the Zabinis hugging them with all the strength I had in me. I felt tears and looked up to see Mrs. Zabini crying I gave her an extra squeeze and turned to Blaize, my twin. I looked him in the eye and asked him if he knew. He explained that both him and Malfoy know exactly who I was but had to keep up appearances and act like they hated me because I was a "mudblood" and friends with Harry Potter.

**AN: Sorry so short but I wanted to update as fast as possible and I wanted to just explain everything. Everybody better review or I won't put up the next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting the Family

**AN: Thanks so much for all of the reviews I really appreciate the feedback! Here is the next chapter hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 3: Meeting the Family**_

I was so happy! I found out that I had a brother and my tormentor from school was actually on my side. I couldn't wait to see what other good things were going to happen. What I never expected were the bad things.

My families talked for hours because we needed to figure everything out where I was going to live who was going to pay for the last of my schooling, the list went on and on but I won't bore you with those boring facts. The only thing that you need to know is that it was decided that I would live with the Zabinis for a little while so they could get to know their little girl. I was supposed to move in with the Zabinis the next day and I was excited to get packing.

That night I packed up all my stuff including the stuff I would need for school since I would not be coming back before the start of the year. As I stood at the entrance to the floo preparing to leave the next morning my parents walked up. I ran to them and squeezed them with all my might not wanting to let go. My father slowly peeled me off of them and looked me in the eyes. He told me that no matter what happened they would always love me and if I didn't like it over there on the pureblood side I could always come back and pretend I was a mudblood again. I laughed and gave them one more giant huge before turning back to the floo.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down before I grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire place calling out "Zabini Manor." As I stepped out on the other side I look around in wonder this place was amazing. I heard stampeding feet and Blaise screaming that I was here. He ran in puffing and out of breath he bent over and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing the look on his face was hysterical.

I calmed down when everyone else came in, and when I say everyone I mean everyone. My whole new family and the Malfoys. My new parents took a step forward and enveloped me in a hug my mother crying on my shoulder. When they backed up Blaise walked up to me with the biggest smile I had ever seen painted on his face, he crushed me into his embrace and whispered into my ear "Welcome home baby sister."

Next came Draco he slowly walked up to me with a look of worry on his face obviously wondering if I knew that he didn't care about blood supremacy or not. I clench his fears I walked up to him and hugged him for a minute he went stiff but after he figured out I wasn't trying to kill him he crushed me in his arms whispering in my ear about how sorry he was and how he could never make if u to me. I whispered back that if he let me breath again I would forgive him. He quickly let go apologizing again. I explained that if he kept apologizing I'd have to kick his ass.

Everyone laughed when I said this and I have to admit this being the first time I had seen Lucius laugh it kind of freaked me out. I smiled slightly and picked up my bags I turned to Blaise and asked if he could show me my room so I could get unpacking out of the way. He immediately crabbed Draco and headed out of the parlour room and into the hall way. I quickly followed them and started walking next to them ignoring what they were talking about.

All of the sudden my bags where ripped from my hands. Since I still had my war instincts I immediately turned around flipped the person, straddled them and started squeezing their neck. I pulled back as fast as I could as soon as I saw that it was Draco. I started apologizing while pacing totally freaking out because I thought he was going to hate me. He slowly stood up and brushed off his clothes. I ran up to him and started to check him for any injuries not realising that it looked like I was feeling him up.

"You know if you wanted to feel me up you could have just asked you didn't have to go through all this." Draco said with a smirk on his face. I backed up really fast and tripped on the carpet falling onto my ass. My cheeks went bright red. I saw a hand infront of my face and looked up the arm to the face of Draco. I slowly grabbed his hand and the second my hand was in his he yanked me up so hard my body collided with his. I looked up and I was captivated by his eyes we both slowly started to lean in.

**AN: HAHAHA! Now if you ALL REVIEW then I will upload the next chapter faster. If you don't well then I might just wait an extra period of time. **


	4. Unpacking

**AN: I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I took so long to update! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Everyone that didn't better review I want to know what you think so I can make this story and any future stories I write better! Anyway here you go chapter 4!**

_**Chapter 4: Unpacking **_

Just as our lips where about to touch we heard someone clearing their throat behind us. We jumped back like something had burned us and I blushed a deep red. I turned to see my brother smirking at us with a raised eyebrow. OH SHIT! I can't believe that we totally forgot he was here god that makes this so much more embarrassing. Draco cleared his throat and picked up my bags.

"Well shall we show her to her room?" Draco was trying to make Blaise forget what happened I could see it in his eyes he was scared that Blaise would kill him for even thinking about getting with his little sister that he just got back after seventeen years. I decided to help him out knowing that if Blaise flipped out on Draco there was no way Blaise wasn't going to flip on me too.

"I think that's a great idea Draco! Come on Blaise lead the way!" I walked up to my brother and slipped my arm through his. I pulled him down the hall as fast as I could hoping to stop him from beating Draco up. When we got to my room Blaise pulled me to a stop making me stumble slightly. Luckily I caught myself before I fell again and made a fool of myself in front of Draco again, that would have been so embarrassing.

When I walked into the room I gasped, it was gorgeous and totally me. It was a pale green with silver accents all around the room, the bed had a canopy that would block out the rest of the room and any light at night. The room was bloody perfect and all mine, I was ecstatic.

I turned to Blaise and Draco, asking how in the world they knew how to do my room exactly how I wanted it. They both started laughing explaining that they had no part in the choice of the room, they told me that there was an enchantment placed on the room so that it turns into the dream room for the person that is staying in it.

The boys left shortly after that, explaining that they wanted to let me get settled in without getting in the way. I started to unpack all of my stuff putting it where I wanted it. When I got to my books I was stumped some of my books fit on the book shelf in my new room, but I have a lot of books. There was a giant pile in the corner of my room, I decided that when I was done unpacking I would find someone to ask if there was a library where I could put them.

When I was done packing I went exploring, trying to find someone while trying to memorise the layout of the house so I didn't get lost in the future. After about ten minutes I finally found the boys they were out back playing a little one on one quidich.

When I got outside they slowly came down to the ground asking me what was up.

"Hi guys, I was just wondering if there was anywhere I could put my books instead of stacking them in the corner of my room?"

"Oh! Sure there is you're going to love this when you see it just wait!" Blaise had a smirk on his face as her said this.

They slowly lead me through the house until we stop in front of huge double doors. Blaise looks at me and smirks then opens the doors with a flourish.

OH MY FUCKING GOD I HAVE FOUND MY HEAVEN!

**AN: You didn't think I would let them kiss this soon did you. I'm really sorry I was so late but I have had a lot of things going on in my life right now and I haven't even touched my computer. Well I hope you all don't hate me and that you REVIEW!**


End file.
